


Breathing space- Flac

by rgrace94



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgrace94/pseuds/rgrace94
Summary: Set after Jac left and what happened all the time she was away with a bit of a twist. What will end up happening between Jac and Fletch?





	1. Escape

I don't really know why leaving is my fall back option. It's just what I do, especially when my feelings are involved. 4 weeks of leave being forced on me, this is the perfect time to take it. Time to think. But what do I do?  
First thing is first. I rang the number that Becky gave me. A bit of intensive physio may do the trick. I got signed up three times a week. Fun. Right next up is the fun part. Holiday. Like I said to Fletch, pin in a departure board. I wished he was coming with us, but I understood why he couldn't.  
Packing up a suitcase for me and Emma I got ready to just hide for a while. I managed to get a physio appointment for two weeks away so why not go away somewhere for that time.  
I rang Jonny.  
"I've got some time off do you mind if I take Emma away for two weeks then you can have her the whole next week?" I was expecting him to say not on your life. Surprisingly he was more than happy.  
"Are you okay Jac?" He said honest concern in his tone.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need a break." With that I hung up.  
Emma came running in through the door.  
"Mummy! What are you doing?" Looking towards the stuff in the cases.  
"We are going on holiday baby. Anywhere we decide."  
Emma ran upstairs gathering stuff she wanted to take with her. She came back with Sarah the pig and a couple of pairs of shoes. Definitely her mother's daughter.  
Once they were all packed Jac got Emma into the car, heading towards the nearest airport.  
"How about Disneyland?" Jac suggested which made Emma very excited.  
"We can see Cinderella!" She yelled from the back seat of the car.  
"We can indeed." Seeing Emma happy made me happy that's what I need now.  
Pulling up at stanstead airport. I got my phone out to book the holiday and check flights. Bugger it. I'm going all out. America it is. I booked a week in the best hotel with all the extras. I never got the chance to treat Emma so now I will give her all she deserves. Princess makeovers and all.  
Part of me felt a little lost though. I only left a little note for Fletch to explain. He deserved more. I got out my phone. 

Fletch, I'm going away with Emma and I'm keeping my phone off for a while. I'm sorry I've left quickly like this but I needed to, for me and you. I hope you understand. J x

I put my phone on airplane mode and intended to keep it like this until I got back. Now time for a few weeks of just me and Emma.


	2. Disney Magic

As we landed I looked over to my side to find Emma fast asleep, clutching onto Sarah the pig. That thing never left her sight, I had spares stored away just in case she ever got lost or needed a wash. I picked her up placing her on my lap.   
"Emma sweetie, we're here." She awoke rubbing her little eyes and yawning after the long nap. I didn't take long for her to wake up jumping to the ground, rushing to get off the plane.   
The sunshine, it was so much brighter and beautiful than in Holby, secretly glad she packed sunscreen.   
We entered the shuttle on our way to the hotel, it was a large princess themed suite, balcony with a private hot tub and an on-site water park just for hotel guests. We arrived and wow it was even more spectacular that she imagined. It looked like Cinderella threw up on the place, which Emma was visibly loving.   
"Look Mummy! Look at all the pink and sparkles." Jesus if the ward could see me now, I can practically hear Petrenko taunting me. Emma dragged me up to our room, I ordered a surprise for her, a huge Cinderella teddy with a note. It read 'Come to my castle at 4pm tomorrow for your magical princess surprise.' The excitement was bubbling and this was only the beginning.   
Still being only 7pm she decided on a cozy film night with room service to settle in. Of course every Disney film was available and the go to film, Frozen. It was always Frozen, the music was burnt into my brain. Do you want to build a snowman, No! for the thousandth time, no! I accepted my fate, hoping she would fall asleep quickly, ordering up a pizza and what was described as a fairy surprise, basically lots of Gin for me.   
After an hour Emma was fast asleep so I tucked her up in bed alongside her new favourite teddy. Heading back for the sofa and the sickly alcoholic beverage she ordered she tugged put her phone. I should probably text Jonny and tell him we got here safe. Taking her phone off airplane mode, it didn't stop buzzing. Few messages from Jonny, one from Serena saying I could take more time if I chose to, then the last two caught my eye. Fletch. The first simply said, 

I understand, stay safe. F x 

It was when she reached the second.

Actually Jac I don't understand, why can't you just talk to me. Where are you? Please don't just ignore me, I need to speak to you. F x 

Hmmm. I need this time for me. Searching through my phone I blocked any messages or texts that would come though from Fletch for 5 days. I continued to text Jonny saying I'd send him daily photo updates then sloped off to bed, attempting to forget about Fletch. Hopefully Disney magic is real and can help me get over myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people enjoy this fic, always happy for comments.


End file.
